I've Got You
by casdean185
Summary: Destiel/ OneShot!/ Dean is haunted by his time in Hell, and Castiel comes when he's called. Even if Dean doesn't realize he's the one calling.


**Destiel!Fic**

**I've Got You**

**Rated: M**

**Leans Toward Dominant Castiel. **

"No…n-no!"

The sound of rustling sheets filled the expanse of the empty room as Dean fretfully tossed and turned. The terrifying nightmares of his time spent in Hell had continued to haunt him, but to no avail. And he had become increasingly fatigued over the past month; but would continue to hide it or blow it off whenever Sammy would question it.

But right now he was completely and utterly alone. At least, that's what Dean normally thought. But Dean never seemed to understand that he was never really, truly alone. Ever.

Sam had to search the neighboring town for hopes of any more clues on their recent case, so he had left Dean to stay and investigate himself. But the older brother hadn't come up with much, so he was left victim to his own raging thoughts while he downed a few more beers. Sure, he could've hit the local bar; threw on the veil of charm; and picked up some random willing chick for some late-night release, but no matter how hard Dean tried, he just couldn't get himself to do it. Not tonight. So in his confusing boredom he had drunk himself into a stupor, and let the merciless hands of slumber carry him away.

Flashes of red; that's all he could see. Sharp metallic blades sliced into his flesh; ripping away the barrier and letting his insides fall out of him. He choked as his own blood poured forth from his mouth, and he was encased with the sounds of crackling shrieks, choking sobs and cries of agony that pierced his ears. The smell of burning flesh sizzling and bubbling filled his nostrils; causing him to gag. Limbs. That's all he could make out. No direct shape of a whole person; just beat and broken bodies strung out; pleading for it all to end. Even though, Dean knew, this _was_ the end.

Dean's sweaty body flailed across the bed; causing the questionable sheets to tangle around his wheezing form.

Unnoticed tears streamed down the hunter's face as he yelped into the night,

"C-Cas! Help me…No!"

The sound of urgent fluttering wings announced the arrival of Castiel. His large ocean eyes instantly snapped to Dean to see what was wrong; fully ready to assess the situation.

The room was dark, with soft beams of light streaking the entire room from the outside lights, but once Castiel saw Dean tossing and turning with the look of pure distress plastered onto his beautiful face, he immediately rushed over and gripped the hunter's shoulders tight; his angelic strength giving him leverage.

"Dean-"

Castiel held Dean firmly to the bed as he stared down at him. He spoke more urgently,

"Dean!"

He felt an unfamiliar tugging in his chest that he couldn't quite describe as he tried to wake his best friend. Castiel was becoming increasingly concerned with the fact that Dean was immersed in his nightmare so deeply. Dean's head snapped from side to side across his pillow,

"Cas!" His voice was hoarse and he began choking, "Where are you!"

Castiel answered in confusion,

"I'm right here."

Right as Castiel was about to touch Dean's forehead Dean suddenly gasped loudly and shot upright; almost clunking heads with the angel.

Castiel kept his grip on Dean as he was shoved back, landing on his butt on the mattress. Dean panted for breath as he stared wide eyed at Cas; not entirely sure what was happening.

Faces only inches apart; Castiel could feel Dean's hot breath on his lips as he whispered hoarsely,

"Cas? What-what are you doing here?"

Castiel analyzed the hunter's tear streaked face closely and said in a low gravely tone,

"You called me."

Dean stared in disbelief for a second; finding it hard to break his gaze from the angel. He wheezed,

"Oh. Well, just a dream I guess…"

He continued panting as he tried to slow his rapid heartbeat. It thumped painfully against his chest.

Castiel reached up and placed two fingers onto Dean's sweaty forehead; sending instant peace and serenity throughout the hunter's veins. Dean closed his eyes and tilted his head back; leaning into the touch. His lips parted as he let out a long sigh of relief. Then suddenly realizing just how closely he had leaned towards Cas and how easily he had let himself go; he opened his eyes and jerked his head back, mumbling without looking Cas in the eyes,

"Thanks."

Dean ducked his head slightly in embarrassment. He felt uncomfortable at the thought of what else he could've been saying during his sleep. Dean began to scoot back; feeling even more uncomfortable with the intimacy of the way they were sitting.

But Castiel knew Dean. He held his grip and reached towards Dean's face; trying to wipe the tears away with his thumb. Dean soon caught on and quickly turned his head away and began wiping his face on his Led Zeppelin T-shirt. He gruffly mumbled into his shirt,

"I'm fine Cas, just a bad dream that's all. I'm fine now."

As Dean slowly turned back to face Castiel's piercing blue gaze, he watched as the angel tilted his head; speaking quietly into the darkness,

"No Dean. You're not fine."

Castiel stared hard into blood-shot eyes as he waited for a stubborn protest,

"I-" Dean paused; not knowing what to say. He couldn't lie to Cas. His shoulders slumped in defeat as he turned his face away. He felt Castiel's grip soften, and when he turned back to speak he realized just how close the angel had scooted towards him.

Their noses brushed as they stared at each other. Dean's eyes flicked around nervously; unable to figure out why he couldn't get himself to move. Dean could feel intense heat radiating off of the angel; tempting Dean to lean forward even more.

To Dean, Castiel was safety, he was trust. Dean wanted to feel safe for once. Just once. He wanted so desperately to throw away the act for one night, he wanted someone _else_ to lean on, he wanted…Cas. He wanted to know what those hands would feel like tracing every inch of his body. He wanted to know. He needed to know.

Castiel's hand slowly came up and caressed Dean's cheek; his fingertips ghosting across the hunter's lips and his eyes locking onto his. Dean's eyes were wide as he shivered at the touch. Cas's touch was so much different than anybody else's. It made Dean feel as if he _was_ worth something. That somebody actually cared.

As if reading Dean's thoughts like they were written on his forehead; Castiel's eyes grew wide and he held Dean's face in both of his hands,

"You are worth so much Dean. More than you know." The angel rested his forehead onto Dean's own, "You are worth more to me. More than you _truly_ know."

Dean was stunned. He stared at Castiel in shock and a newfound light. Castiel had never said anything so…human before.

That's when Dean felt their lips finally crash together. At first they just stayed there; posed. Dean's eyes were practically bugging out of his head as his hands flew up; he froze. Suddenly Castiel opened his eyes and pulled back; thinking he might have done something terribly wrong. But right when Dean lost that contact; lost the taste of Castiel's lips on his own, he grabbed the lapels of his trench coat and hesitantly pulled him back in for another. This time Dean kissed back with fervor; fisting the angel's dark locks as he pulled him closer. Castiel held the back of the hunter's head; feeling a bit overwhelmed but never wanting to let go. Dean couldn't help but shiver as he felt Castiel's warm tongue find his own. He tilted Cas's head gingerly as he kissed him deeper; eliciting a quiet moan from the angel.

Castiel suddenly pushed Dean onto his back; continuing to cover Dean's face with sweet, open mouthed kisses. Dean had never been dominated in such a way, but…he actually loved it. The feel of strong hands pushing him down and an equal force kissing him back; made Dean gasp into Castiel's neck in pleasure.

As clothes were being discarded onto the motel floor, Castiel covered Dean's body protectively with his own; whispering into his ear,

"I've got you Dean. And I promise I will never let go."


End file.
